


Cute crushes

by Exs_and_Ohs



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Grizzam, M/M, Normal highschool, Not so confident Grizz, Pre Getting Together, Shy Sam Eliot, They have crushes on each other, i love them, nerd and jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exs_and_Ohs/pseuds/Exs_and_Ohs
Summary: Sam and Grizz might just be crushing on each other.Or.Grizz can’t stop staring at Sam.





	Cute crushes

Sam was sat on his trusty front row seat in Math class when he felt the usual stare from the back of the class. He still turned slowly even though he knew who it was staring at him or something that was always next to Sam. Grizz, slouched in his seat was staring straight at him with his pretty eyes and didn't even try to look away when Sam caught him so he turned to his bag instead pretending to pull a book out of it and quickly turned forward to fidget with his fingers.

Grizz was one of the popular boys in school. He was probably the most attractive guy Sam had ever seen. With his pretty hair that he sometimes tied into cute little ponytails and his nice personality and adorable smile and adorable everything. Plus he was smart. He was also slightly taller than Sam which he loved but would never admit it. As expected, everyone in school was in love with him. So Sam did not understand why Grizz kept on staring at him. The first times he noticed he'd been so fucking excited that a boy any boy liked him. He'd gone and googled about boys and staring at you a lot and all pages said that he might be attracted so naturally his interest in him spiked and soon enough, he was staring at him just as much and always looking away first when caught.  
But then months passed and they were in their senior year and Grizz had still never talked to him and Sam wasn't about to go embarrass himself by talking to a jock first. Considering he was kind of nerdy and different. So he decided that Grizz was looking at him because of something else. Maybe he was puzzled by Sam being deaf. Or maybe Grizz was wondering why the little nerdy guy kept on looking at him. So Sam was sure Grizz didn't like him back and he could try living with that.  
But he just wanted to walk up to him and tell him to stop looking at him because it was still giving him hope. Or to make him smile forever. Or for Grizz to just fuck him against every surface available everywhere. Why the fuck could nothing go his way.

Then the next day something happened . He spilled some funny looking chemical on his sweater during AP Chem before lunch and it was one of those cold months of the year. So he was freezing as he got his food at lunch, just in his shirt and he wasn't going to ask his Best Friend Becca for her sweater. He just sat there on their lunch table rubbing up and down his arms, feeling so cold that he couldn't even eat. Until he just gave up and signed to Becca that he was heading to class.

He was sat at his normal seat in AP lit frowning down at his desk when students started filing in. Then before the teacher arrived, Grizz walked in with long strides, his beautiful hair stuffed untidily in his hood making him look even sexier and holding his letterman on one hand. Everyone subtly looking at him because that's what always happened when he was around. That and the fact that he wasn't in this class. Sam's eyes widened as he watched him walk straight to his desk, heart ready to leap out of his chest and run to Grizz.  
He stood right in front of Sam and Sam was hoping his voice wouldn't sound squeaky when he said hi back. But then Grizz just took a deep breath and dumped the letterman jacket he was holding on Sam's desk then turned and started walking away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
Sam shocked, just stared after him until their teacher walked in and he turned to the jacket slowly picking it up like it would disappear if he did it too fast. He slowly put it on letting it drown him in Grizz's scent and warmth and the sheer size of it. Sleeves covering a bit of his hands and as he was about to bring them up to smell the jacket, he noticed half the class still staring at him. So he quickly stuffed his hand in the pockets his face tinting red.

He was still smiling brightly even after the last class was over and every time he remembered the 'event', his face would turn a deeper shade of red.

•

"There's your boy," Luke said to Grizz.  
"Huh?" Grizz lifted his head from where he was kicking stones and immediately zeroed in on Sam. The jacket perfect on him as he signed animatedly to his best friend. Sam looked so good in his jacket that he couldn't stop staring. Like he ever can stop staring at him on normal days. But in his defense, Sam was just so ...so fucking perfect. He was smart and really nice to everyone and kind and a little shy. He also got fidgety nervous when he noticed Grizz staring at him and Grizz thought it was the most adorable thing ever. He was also so beautiful that Grizz couldn't even begin to understand how.  
"I don't get why you don't just talk to him?" Luke said sighing.  
"I... I will," Grizz mumbled.  
"I think she's seen us," Luke said nodding at Becca who was blatantly pointing at them for Sam. Grizz stood up straight as soon as Sam looked right at him. Then Becca started pulling him towards them and Grizz's heart started beating faster than usual. Grizz was still staring at Sam even when they got there and Sam looked so nervous with his face adorably red, looking like he was trying so hard not to look at Grizz.  
"Hi guys," Becca said happily signing for Sam as well.  
"Hi Becca," Luke said.  
"Hi," Grizz grunted out. Then Becca nudged Sam.  
"Hi," He said and finally looked up then smiled right at Grizz and Grizz was sure his heart did skip a beat.  
"Hi," Grizz signed shyly back at him and for a while they were just stupidly smiling at each other.  
"Hi Sam," Luke said after tapping him, taking his attention away from Grizz.  
"Hi," He replied.  
"So you like my best friend Gareth ?" Becca asked happily. Sam nudged her hard while Luke laughed and Grizz turned red.  
"I do yeah," He mumbled out signing as well  
"What? You do ?" Sam asked softly, nervously looking at him. Grizz nodded as Becca and Luke smiled.  
"Why don't you talk to me then?" The cute confused look on Sam made Grizz want to hold his hand and pull him closer.  
"Uh... you make me nervous." Grizz shrugged  
"You make me nervous," Sam replied surprised  
"You like me?" Sam just turned red and Grizz couldn't stop grinning.  
"Can I take you out?" He swung his hand like he was going to grab Grizz's hand but then shied away. Becca sighed and grabbed both of their hands and put them together so Grizz laced his fingers with Sam's.  
"Yeah," Sam said softly.  
"Yeah?" Sam nodded.  
"Finally," Luke shouted. Sam didn't even hear. He was busy noticing that Grizz had signed as he said every single world  
"Did you learn sign language for me ?" Sam asked and Grizz nodded.


End file.
